Ritos de Degradación
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Fuera de la gracia de Eru, ¿cuán más bajo pueden caer?
1. Frío y miedo

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo algunos OC maiar. Pero como sabemos que esas criaturas son invención de Tolkien, pues tampoco. Todo es del Profesor, quien sé que algún día me perdonará por esto (xD) porque era un buenazo.

**Advertencias:** Sépase que las advertencias las uso para detener a quien no sea tolerante de 'X' o 'Y' temática, así que si después de esto siguen leyendo y se infartan, no me echen la culpa a mí.

En efecto, esto es un Mairon/OC –principalmente-. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo, caray (xD), y porque si hay tantos fis de Legolas y Aragorn y últimamente de Thorin y Thranduil (varios de ellos muy buenos), ¿por qué no uno de Sauron? ¿Porque es un Maia? ¿Porque es malo? Bah…

Eso sí, no es algo bonito (no en su mayoría). No habrá (casi) nada de fluff; por el contrario, cosas retorcidas y violencia tanto psicológica como física (trataré de no ponerme salvaje y ahorrarme la violencia entre la pareja, eso no está muy cool, aunque, vamos, que el ship está medio retorcido de todos modos).

Ya sé, están pensando: "¿Un OC? Mary Sue asegurado". Y sinceramente, yo qué sé. Tal vez en el inicio si… pero, en serio, no sé. Según la definición que me dan de ésta clase de personajes, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es Morticia o Merlina Addams (xD), para mí eso es un personaje tan perfecto que es irreal, jo. Pero bueno, entiendo el punto, así que, sí, puede que para el consenso general, este OC (y algún otro, eh, Jim ;)) tire a Mary Sue en sus inicios, pero evolucionará (creo), y si no, pues ni modo, así es la vida.

Advertid s quedan, no respondo chipote con sangre.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga, **Himmelstrasse**, por apoyarme siempre con mis proyectos sacrílegos :3 Sin ella, esta cosa rara jamás habría visto la luz.

Algún día haré un Melkor/Mairon, te lo prometo x3 (Aunque me dabas el fic de Maeglin).

* * *

Sugerencias, quejas, dudas, felicitaciones, golpes virtuales. Ustedes saben dónde van ;)

* * *

**1**

**(Frío y miedo)**

**Frustrar tu lealtad.**

Una corriente de aire frío la despertó. Permaneció recostada bocabajo sobre el suelo, espabilando y tratando de ignorar el ardor en la ulcera de su tobillo izquierdo, donde el roce del grillete le había dejado la piel lastimada.

Durante un tiempo, sin otra distracción, se dedicó a escuchar el irritante goteo de las filtraciones entre las rocas del techo. Gritos guturales de terror y lamentos agudos que otrora le resultaran sobrecogedores, de cuando en cuando reverberaban en las abruptas paredes desde las celdas al otro extremo del corredor, sin que a este punto consiguieran arrancarle un escalofrío siquiera. Por el contrario, de un tiempo para acá, parte de su único esparcimiento consistía en adivinar a qué especie pertenecía la criatura dueña de los lamentos; elfos, otros maiar, algún animalillo demasiado inteligente o fuerte para su propio bien. La maia se perdonaba la hilaridad inevitable de lo patético en las suplicas, cuando ella misma era arrastrada para su turno en el cuarto de tortura.

No obstante, hoy no tenía el humor para estas cosas. Pronto se cansó de lo que escuchaba y la oscuridad se volvió desesperante.

El dolor asechaba nada mas respirar y pronto cayó en cuenta de que permanecer despierta era, como casi siempre, innecesario. Cerró los ojos y procuró dormir. El viento helado que se colaba por la pequeñísima _ventana_ en lo alto de un muro impidió que volviera a sumirse en el sueño. Fastidiada, Sérë cambió de posición. Parpadeó apresuradamente. Ahora miraba el techo de su celda. Pestañeó una vez más, para aclarar su vista. Corrección, miraba la oscuridad en el techo de su celda, y en todas partes en realidad.

El movimiento alborotó el dolor por todo su cuerpo. La garganta le ardía, el estómago lo tenía escaldado, la úlcera palpitaba en armonía con sus dedos machacados, y los músculos le hormigueaban dolorosamente. La rodilla sólo dolía cuando caminaba. Respiraba poco, pausado, para evitar que el escozor en los pulmones fuera muy molesto. También tenía frío, hoy en especial, tiritaba y sentía el viento helado penetrar su carne y constreñir sus huesos. Su ropa hecha girones no era apta para la baja temperatura de la oscura celda. Sus carceleros, umaiar al servicio del Señor de Utumno, habían logrado fácilmente reducirla, a base de magia oscura y torturas brutales, a un amasijo de carne maltrecha que encerraba un espíritu igualmente afectado. Apenas un poco menos mortal que los aun no llegados Hijos Menores de Eru.

Transcurrieron algunas horas antes de escuchar el acostumbrado empujón violento que abrió la puerta. La vieja placa de hierro golpeó contra el muro y el fuerte estruendo le taladró la cabeza con una dolorosa punzada. Para entonces, Sérë acariciaba la dulce posibilidad de quedarse dormida de nueva cuenta (o caer en las garras de la inconsciencia). La llegada del umaia aplastó su esperanza de reposar al menos por unas horas bajo el cuidado de Irmo, pues Utumno no le había arrancado aquello todavía.

Aturdida, la maia se incorporó para quedar sentada como pudo, ahogando un quejido en la garganta mientras maniobraba. Entornó los ojos, deslumbrada por el resplandor débil y fluctuante de la antorcha del carcelero, quien no tardó en ladrarle una orden en su abstrusa lengua. Sérë no comprendió. Un gesto alarmado contrajo sus facciones, y se retrajo instintivamente al advertir un bufido exasperado del umaia, pegándose cobardemente al rincón más alejado de su celda, tiritando ahora de miedo, e ignorando el malestar que explotó por todo su cuerpo. Aquello había sucedido tantas veces desde la destrucción de las Lámparas, pero Sérë aun imploraba, muchas veces ya por simple hábito, que todo fuera una pesadilla, un juego macabro pero a distancia de Melkor. Muchas veces, Sérë fantaseaba que había partido a Valinor, tan lejos de esa condenación, que no conocía Utumno sino en los vagares de su propia mente ociosa.

— ¡Arriba!—bramó él. Se inclinó, estiró una mano y haló de la cadena. La maia apretó los dientes para no gritar. Varinwë sacó de su túnica una llave y liberó su tobillo del grillete.

Se incorporó, obligándola a hacer lo mismo con brusquedad. La empujó hacia la puerta, y cuando Sérë, a tropezones, logró asirse al marco, el umaia se apresuró a colocarle grilletes en las muñecas.

La maia los observó con cansado asombro.

— ¿Qué es?— inquirió suavemente, frunciendo el ceño; mitad irritada, mitad admirada. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Qué hice _tan bien_ como para que te veas obligado a colocarme los grilletes en las manos luego de todo este tiempo, Varinwë, en lugar de limitarte a arrastrarme del cabello a lo largo del pasillo? —. Casi soltó una risa irónica. Alzó una ceja y torció socarronamente la comisura derecha de su boca.

El umaia sonrió con sorna. —Es tu día de suerte, tienes programada una audiencia real—.

Sérë notó como el gesto burlón de Varinwë crecía en su rostro, y estuvo segura de que había dicho otra cosa. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada más, mientras su corazón golpeaba desbocado contra su pecho y un zumbido agudísimo, acompañado de otra fuerte punzada, acribillaba su cabeza.

El semblante cínico de Sérë cayó.

Lo observó aterrada, asfixiada por el repentino nudo en la garganta. Los ojos blancos, sin iris ni pupila visibles; la inquietante fluorescencia violeta alrededor de ellos; la piel albina y su negro cabello en contraste con su tez. Sérë recordó el chasquido del látigo, las risas agudas, los insultos que había entendido y los que supuso lo eran, las frecuentes amenazas. Todas las ocasiones que él y sus ayudantes la habían atado al ecúleo para torturarla, pero Varinwë nunca le había provocado el miedo que le causaba en aquellos momentos.

Retrocedió inconscientemente, de vuelta a su celda. Se tambaleó un par de veces; el suelo era irregular y mohoso, y ella temblaba y tenía la mente nublada. Una audiencia real, decía el maia. Prefería que la acabara de una vez a latigazos, quién sabe, tal vez así pudiera deshacerse de la oscura magia que le impedía a su espíritu abandonar su cuerpo junto con aquél sitio horrendo.

Desde luego, desfallecer a punta de latigazos era considerado un regalo en Utumno, y nadie le iba a conceder tal gracia.

—No es opcional —gruñó Varinwë, aproximándose con facilidad para enterrarle los dedos en el antebrazo y obligarla a dejar la celda.

Sérë forcejeó hasta que Varinwë, resoplando fastidiado, la sacudió con violencia y empleó las ahora corruptas habilidades que otrora adquiriera al servicio de Námo. Sérë casi desfallece al sentir un enérgico espasmo en algún lugar impreciso de su interior. El dolor detonó diferente al físico, no menos penetrante y aterrador, por el contrario, como si el umaia hubiera logrado herir su espíritu de alguna manera. Castigo que no experimentaba desde hacía tiempo. Mitigada y vacilante, avanzó empujada por el umaia y su inclemente mirada de advertencia.

—No he hecho nada malo, Varinwë —susurró—. Ni siquiera he intentado escapar desde hace meses. Aun crees en la justicia, ¿no es así? No merecías ser despreciado por tus ideas, ¿merezco ser yo torturada por mi lealtad? —.

La maia advirtió como él sacudía la cabeza y reía entre dientes, divirtiéndose el muy bestia de ver como todo cinismo en Sérë era engullido por un miedo colosal. Con esfuerzo, la prisionera contuvo un sollozo, pues no bien había iniciado su ruego, se daba cuenta de que topaba con pared. —Va a destrozarme —su voz se quebró al final—. Pero no por completo, no destruirá definitivamente mi forma física —sorbió por la nariz. Pensó en detenerse y forcejear una vez más, hasta que la huella del dolor que Varinwë le había causado palpito maliciosamente en su interior—. ¿Qué hice mal, eh? No lo haré de nuevo, nunca más, lo juro —.

Varinwë se limitó a cambiar de mano la antorcha y a asir su hombro para instarla a girar a la derecha del sombrío pasillo. Sérë trató de recordar lo acontecido antes de que caer inconsciente. Frustrada y alarmada a la vez, cayó en cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco. No había nada en su memoria después de que uno de los ayudantes de Varinwë apareciera en la puerta del cuarto de tortura con un extraño objeto en sus manos. No había nada, excepto su enorme terror.

— ¡En nombre de Eru, dime qué sucede! —rogó. Las rodillas las sentía de goma y empezaba a hiperventilar, mientras la distancia entre ella y el Señor de Utumno se acortaba cada vez más—. ¡No puedo traicionar a mis señores, Varinwë! —la indiferencia del maia sólo empeoraba su miedo y su desesperación. Quería detenerse, pero sus pies andaban sin su permiso explicito ante el pavoroso recuerdo del castigo de Varinwë—. ¡Maldito seas, eres de piedra! ¡¿Sabes siquiera lo que es la lealtad?! —.

Sérë creyó que el umaia se conformaría con enterrarle más las uñas en los brazos y volver a castigarla, cuando escuchó su voz pausada: — ¿Lealtad? —inquirió sardónico—. Lealtad habría sido que colaboraras desde el inicio. Entonces, no habrías levantado sospecha y nadie te habría preguntado quién fue tu señor; habrías elegido el área en que desearas colaborar y a nadie le habría interesado utilizarte, ni a ti ni a tus habilidades. Para los maiar, no hay tal cosa como la explotación en Utumno, cuando no se es un enemigo y se es fiel al Señor… Ahora dices, no puedes traicionarlos —apuntó con malicia—. Pero, Sérë, si eso lo hiciste hace tanto—.

Subieron una larga escalera, la luz de las antorchas empotradas en los muros se volvió más frecuente. Sérë se quedó en silencio una vez Varinwë terminó de hablar. El resto del trayecto meditó las palabras del maia. Hablaba de Utumno como si se tratara de la Valinor que ella no había conocido más que de oídas, y la cual aún tenía esperanzas de contemplar—si estas bestias le dejaban un ojo al menos. Y no lo creía. Sérë sólo había asistido al terror y la desesperación en Utumno, y le asqueaba sobremanera el respeto con que Varinwë se refería a ese sitio asqueroso.

Que Melkor se hubiera atrevido a poner encima de los Primeros Nacidos su mano negra y corrupta, le había dejado en claro cuán trastocado se encontraba el vala, y cuán bajas eran sus esperanzas de salir de allí si no caía él primero.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a una enorme puerta negra y brillante, pulida e inmaculada, el umaia la obligó a emerger de sus pensamientos, jaloneándola para que se detuviera, como si ella no hubiera advertido la monumental entrada y a los guardias sobre armados apostados a ambos lados.

Varinwë dijo algo en la lengua que les era común a los de su clase. La señaló con la mirada un par de veces y rieron un poco a su costa. Sérë llegó a sentir gran vergüenza de hallarse en tan patético estado y de verse tan humillada frente a quienes se suponía eran sus iguales.

Finalmente, unos segundos más de espera, y la puerta doble se abrió sin emitir sonido, lentamente. El frío manó denso de aquella enorme estancia y el de por sí considerable miedo de Sérë se disparó al punto de urgir unas silenciosas lágrimas de renuncia. Tiritaba violentamente y respirar le costaba tanto trabajo como nunca.

Su dignidad como maia al servicio de grandes señores terminaba frente a ese par de hojas de roca vítrea, las cuales descubrían para ella, despacio, casi con dramatismo, un largo salón. El diseño era una armonía perfecta de austeridad y majestad casi increíble. Líneas rectas en patrones impecables armaban una totalidad de aspecto caótico, tan bien sincronizadas con la luz y la oscuridad, que Sérë pensó de manera fugaz en la única criatura capaz de semejante proeza, y cuya obsesión con el orden y la armonía hacía un espléndido trabajo junto al Vala Rebelde. Pensó en eso, y en cuánto lo odiaba.

El pasillo principal estaba iluminado no por simples y baratas antorchas, sino por lámparas blancas que se mecían al ritmo de una corriente helada, colgadas en altos y gruesos pilares.

Y al fondo, apenas perceptible a la distancia, frente a un resplandor blanco que en contraste con la oscuridad de las esquinas, era tétrico e inquietante, se hallaba el Señor de Utumno. Allí, se repitió apesadumbrada Sérë, allí, frente a Melkor terminaba todo. Jamás lograría oponer su lealtad a los deseos de aquél vala.

* * *

**Eh, sí.**

**¿Comentarios? **

**Ehmm, por cierto, el POV de Sérë ('paz' en Quenya si no me equivoco), no será común, espero. **

**¡Abrazos a todos!**

**Luna.**


	2. Pormenores

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, salvo algunos OC maiar. Pero como sabemos que esas criaturas son invención de Tolkien, pues tampoco. Todo es de J.R.R. Tolkien, quien sé que algún día me perdonará por esto (xD) porque era un buenazo.

Quiero agradecer a **Ivorosy **(por tenerle fe a este OC :D), **Beledien **(por el voto de confianza al fic en general ;)), **Himmelstrasse **(porque no importa cuan sacrílego se el proyecto, o cuánto vaya en contra de su OTP, me apoya); y a quienes me honraron con un follow.

* * *

**2**

**(Pormenores)**

**Comprender la ominosa carga de tu posición**

Estaba acostumbrado a despertar antes de que su sirviente llamara a la puerta. Con los ojos cerrados, apartó las suaves sábanas de seda y las tibias frazadas y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama con una leve protesta de su cuerpo todavía adormilado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Arregló una mueca. Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la baja temperatura de Utumno. Mairon prefería Angamando, sus estancias cálidas, su diseño discreto, menos intrincado, más práctico.

Se talló los ojos, adaptándolos a la oscuridad, pero no encendió ninguna luz de inmediato. El frío erizó la piel de su cuerpo desnudo, se estremeció de nuevo y decidió apresurarse. El armario y el cuarto de aseo estaban al otro lado de un estrecho y largo pasillo. Sus habitaciones eran amplias pero austeras, muebles simples y necesarios. Las paredes gruesas y oscuras de piedra negra no ostentaban ningún adorno, ningún trofeo, dejándolo de vez en cuando con la impresión de que eran absurdamente enormes. Mairon podía gustar de un cierto grado de lujo, pero fastuosidad tan exagerada le fastidiaba. En el armario, un único espejo de cuerpo completo, gavetas perfectamente organizadas con ropas cómodas pero apropiadas. Su armadura, pulida y altiva en una esquina.

Llenó la bañera hasta el tope después de encender una lámpara de aceite. Torció el gesto y gimió un poco al sumergirse en el agua helada. Una cantidad considerable se derramó. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el borde y cerró los ojos. En Angamando, el agua caliente se obtenía nada más abrir un grifo. Pensando en los nuevos sistemas de tubería que gestionaría en Utumno, olvidó la temperatura del agua.

Cuando su sirviente, puntual, tocó tres veces, Mairon estaba completamente despierto, aseado y vestido casi en su totalidad. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama para calzarse las botas.

─Adelante —respondió, caminando de vuelta al armario. El sirviente maia adentró en la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno en los brazos. Hizo una inclinación rápida de cabeza como saludo.

Mairon lo imitó, incómodo. Después de todo ese tiempo, todavía era extraño tener a uno de su misma clase a su servicio de aquella manera, tan _sumiso_.

Sus opciones no eran muchas, de cualquier modo. La incipiente raza de los orcos escaseaba en número, si bien prometía una exponencial reproducción en los experimentos realizados hasta entonces, aun había fragmentos en su naturaleza por componer. Frente al espejo, Mairon se aseguró de que su aspecto era impecable; los pantalones negros dentro de las botas altas y masculinas, la gruesa camisa de lana gris perfectamente lisa bajo la casaca de cuero; cinturones, cierres, botones, la capa, todo ajustado. Alzó una ceja, evaluando el conjunto como correcto, arregló un botón más. Complacido, sonrió en una seña de vanidad, echando el corto cabello rubio hacia atrás. _La reproducción de los orcos_. Debía recordar tratar el asunto en la reunión de aquella jornada. Satisfecho, hizo su camino al dormitorio donde el sirviente le esperaba. Afortunado día. Dos problemas resueltos con una sola reunión, y dado que aquello era un aprovechamiento inusitado de su valioso tiempo, no podía estar de un mejor humor.

Los más entusiastas en cuestiones de biología siempre eran los que en algún tiempo pasado fueran maiar de Yavanna.

Mairon se sentó a la mesa, un mueble alto y de una sola plaza, iluminado por la lánguida flama azul de una lámpara. La comida que había traído Firecano consistía en una porción de tocino casi quemado, queso, pan, un plato de frutas que rechazó, y una botella de vino de la cual bebió media copa. Mientras tanto, el maia sirviente esperaba cerca de la puerta. Mairon trataba de ocultar su incomodidad. Comenzó a cavilar sobre los maiar en Utumno.

No era del dominio de la mayoría, pero en verdad, el proceder de los maiar implicaba una grande inquietud para Mairon, y por consiguiente, para Melkor su señor. Saber la específica naturaleza de un maia podía ser determinante en un momento de urgencia. Asimismo, conocer dónde radicaban sus verdaderas habilidades era optimizar labores, pues aunque algunos elegían trabajar en sus áreas de especialización, otros no eran tan sensatos; fuera porque estaban aburridos, o sentían culpa y deseaban perder todo vínculo con el pasado, muchos optaban por otro campo, y para su enorme fastidio, Mairon se veía obligado a desperdiciar tiempo adivinando, y más tarde, detectando quienes eran mejores en qué, y colocar a los que parecían más aptos en tareas más complicadas. No siempre el instinto atinaba.

Una vez finalizado su desayuno (no que lo necesitara en verdad, pero era un placer que se permitía), ambos maiar salieron de los aposentos. Firecano parloteaba animado, pero Mairon tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos que consideraba más apremiantes. En el exterior, la temperatura descendía. Las corrientes de aire eran habituales. Los pasillos de altos muros negros se iluminaban cada cierta distancia por la luz de una lámpara de aceite en aquella área de la fortaleza.

Otra cosa que Mairon había aprendido a lo largo de sus años al servicio de Melkor, era que otorgarles aquella oportunidad de elegir, tanto a los umaiar que dejaron la causa de otros valar por convicción, como los que fueron capturados, significaba un sentimiento de libertad, y por otro lado, de utilidad. Ambas impresiones le granjearían la tranquilidad, la felicidad, con algo de destreza por parte de él y la elite de capitanes y maiar senescales. La felicidad de los trabajadores, sabía Mairon, equivalía a eficacia, y fidelidad acaso. No preguntar sobre su naturaleza, no obligar a los maiar, por tanto, era un mal que debía permitirse, con la esperanza de, en ocasiones como esta en la que podía identificarlos en base a su entusiasmo en una labor, desentrañar el secreto finalmente.

Todo esto, sin mencionar que, para él y su señor, saber a qué vala había servido antes un maia sería de utilidad para el chantaje a ambas partes en un momento de necesidad. La mayoría de los maiar solían guardar un cierto respeto por aquél vala al que sirvieran, y aun inconscientemente, buscarían la manera de no perjudicarles directamente. En cuanto a los valar, hacerles creer que ese maia poseía algún secreto importante podría ser eficaz como amenaza. Otras razones… Mairon prefería no pensarlas.

Los altos peldaños de las numerosas escaleras a lo largo y ancho de la fortaleza resultaban un incómodo desgaste de energías de aquellos cuerpos de carne que ostentaban —no carne mortal, pero carne al fin de cuentas; que si bien el cansancio no podía vencerlo en realidad, esto no significaba que no pudiera sentirlo—. Utumno era, en efecto, todo escaleras y estrechos pasillos oscuros. Su sirviente lo mencionaba cada mañana. Mairon, si lo pensaba, no tenía mayor inconveniente que el desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo que esto conllevaba.

Su mente volvió rápidamente al tema de los maiar. Pronto, Mairon se dio cuenta de que no le era posible evitarlo. En verdad, últimamente prestaba una especial atención a esta cuestión. Debía ser por una buena razón, se atrevió a pensar, su mente deseaba comunicarle algo.

Finalmente, Mairon era consciente de que si se sabe cuáles son los puntos fuertes de un sirviente, se sabe cuáles son sus debilidades. No era frecuente, pero de cuando en cuando, un maia, generalmente del orden de los capturados, se rebelaba. Acorralar a un maia de Yavanna con huargos sería contraproducente. En este caso, era conveniente enviar a un valarauka, o a un maia de Námo, si bien, los primeros no servían para tareas discretas, y los segundos eran escasos en Utumno, pues inteligentes y poco fáciles de convencer, de temperamento arisco, no eran presa fácil de los engaños. En verdad, la mejor opción, en todos los casos, siempre era Varinwë.

—…el amo lo espera en la Torre del Este —dijo el sirviente, sujetándole el brazo para detenerlo. El teniente no supo que era la tercera vez que Firecano se lo comunicaba.

El camino se dividía en tres pasillos frente a ellos, y Mairon llevaba la dirección hacia los aposentos de su maestro; un túnel especialmente oscuro, sin escaleras, pero en su lugar, una rampa a veces demasiado inclinada que concluía en una imponente cámara con una puerta de hierro al fondo, detrás de la cual se encontraban las habitaciones del Señor de Utumno.

Mairon dejó suspendidos sus pensamientos para dedicarle atención al maia, cabeceó una vez en entendimiento. En lugar de tomar el de la izquierda, penetró en el pasillo central. Más escaleras, pero también, más luz. Lo cierto es que a Mairon le gustaba descender a las profundidades septentrionales —aún más frías— de la fortaleza, lo mismo que le gustaba bajar a las australes, donde las mazmorras hallaban su lúgubre sitio. Lo cual le agradaba nada. Cabía la comparación desde luego, pues llegaban rumores de cosas terribles más regularmente de los aposentos de Melkor, que de los calabozos.

No deseaba discurrir en ello. Se encontró aguantando un estremecimiento por toda la espalda que no era de frío. Se enfocó en Firecano, y volvió a lo de los maiar.

Firecano era pelinegro y desgarbado, círculos oscuros y amplios circundaban unos pálidos ojos azules; sus delgados y resecos labios purpuras ostentaban regularmente una sonrisa amable, pero no por eso le concedían un aspecto menos angustioso. Mairon estaba seguro de que éste disfrutaba de ser útil en su trabajo como pocos. No iba a negarlo, salvo por la incomodidad de tenerlo como sirviente, le agradaba bastante.

En las temblorosas manos llevaba un cartapacio caótico; símbolos y símbolos garrapateados en tinta roja y negra en trozos de pergamino desgastado y manchado. Un poco desordenado, cierto, pero de algún modo le simpatizaba.

Maia de Vairë, se dijo Mairon, mientras subía ni muy rápido ni muy lento los peldaños. Igual de inquietantes ante la vista que los maiar de Námo, más vivaces y parlanchines, sin embargo.

Se preguntó, casualmente en un inicio, cómo se tenía catalogado él. ¿Cómo describía a los maiar de Aulë? Difícil decirlo, y de cualquier manera, siempre eran de lo más variados. Y él ya no era maia de Aulë. Qué idiotez estaba pensando.

— ¿Alguna otra noticia importante? —inquirió, apostado frente a la puerta doble de la sala de consejo en la Torre del Este. De repente sus pensamientos se le antojaron insoportables.

Firecano negó con la cabeza. —Nada que usted no sepa ya, mi señor. Los rumores de una guerra por parte de los del Oeste. Oromë cabalga cada vez más cerca. El amo Melkor ha convocado a una reunión al respecto a primera hora con todos sus capitanes—.

Mairon se contuvo de componer una mueca. Iba a ser una jornada muy larga.

* * *

Los ojos grises de Melkor lo acribillaron con una mirada pesada lo mismo que hastiada. Mairon hizo gala de entereza, porque cualquier otro no podría sino saltar del asiento y retroceder para comenzar a balbucear como estúpido. Otros siete pares de ojos prepotentes le cayeron encima. Ninguno más implacable que el vacío gris en los de Melkor, o en su honda voz de repente demasiado fría. Estaba enfadado, y de algún modo Mairon terminó cargándose la culpa, fuera o no suya en realidad.

Una vieja costumbre. Ninguna novedad.

— ¿Crees que podríamos tener ese ejército para esta guerra, Mairon? ¿O quizá querrías que esperáramos? —inquirió Melkor, sardónico. Se echó para atrás sobre su silla, y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre la gruesa y larga mesa de la sala—. Quizá el teniente desea enviar una misiva al enemigo expresando el aprieto con sus experimentos, su torpeza como segundo al mando, pidiendo más tiempo. Quizá, Mairon, desees que yo complete tu tarea, dado que tu ineptitud es ya tan obvia —.

El aludido se tomó un instante para recuperar el aliento. Que no demostrara perturbación alguna, no significaba que no la percibiera contrayendo sus músculos y apretándole la garganta. Llevaba un tiempo considerable sin enfrentar la peligrosa ira del vala, y ya comenzaba a extrañarle. Así que aquí estaba.

Curiosamente, en aquella habitación tan espaciosa hacía calor. Sintió que se sofocaba. La ventana se abría a un cielo grisáceo casi negro, moteado de nubes oscuras, y una larga cordillera de montañas que se perdían en la niebla y la densa oscuridad a lo lejos en el horizonte; el viento irrumpía en la sala, colándose entre las cortinas de terciopelo descorridas, pero no era suficiente para combatir con la torrida calidez que manaba del vala.

_Como Aulë, ¿recuerdas?_

Una desafortunada memoria. El nudo bajó a su estómago. Se contuvo de jadear por poco. Maldita tendencia a divagar en chorradas en el momento menos oportuno. Melkor esperaba respuesta todavía. Buscó el rostro de Melkor, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, se enderezó un poco y dejó de acariciar la madera oscura con nerviosismo, apenas dándose cuenta de que llevaba un rato haciéndolo.

—Señor, los avances han sido notables, increíbles de hecho… —comenzó, en un despliegue magnifico de valor.

El rostro de Melkor se contrajo de rabia. Se puso de pie intempestivamente, arrojando hacia atrás la enorme silla que llenó el salón de un estruendoso sonido que agitó más la mente de Mairon. Su dramatismo lo enervaba. El vala dio un enérgico golpe en la mesa, arrancándole un respingo de sorpresa y miedo a más de uno, aunque el lugarteniente controló su reacción a tiempo.

— ¿AVANCES, IDIOTA? ¡¿AVANCES?! —vociferó con tal potencia que el recinto tembló—. ¿TE PARECE QUE UNA TROPA DE ORCOS ES UN AVANCE? ¿UNA PUTA TROPA SOLAMENTE? ¡DESCUIDASTE LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LA GUERRA POR ENCERRARTE CON ESE MONTÓN DE INÚTILES QUE TIENES POR IGUALES Y ÚNICAMENTE UNA TROPA DE ESAS CRIATURAS ES EL RESULTADO! ¿A TI TE PARECE ESE UN JODIDO AVANCE? ¡¿TE PARECE?!—.

Se agazapó disimulado contra la silla, procurando suprimir su repliegue, pero sin éxito. No quería demostrar temor, pero con esa mirada y esa voz, no perder unos segundos la dignidad fue prácticamente imposible. Desde luego, cuando a la criatura a la que te enfrentas puede destrozarte solo con pensarlo, te generarán algún temor un par de ojos grises e inclementes.

Pero no podía permanecer temeroso por mucho más. Melkor no lo soportaba. Era una debilidad que Mairon debía aprender a disimular ante su señor, y aunque los deslices eran menos frecuentes, de cuando en cuando algo se le escapaba. Mairon se aferró a los brazos de la silla en que estaba, juntó aliento y valentía, y levantó el mentón.

Parpadeó y frunció los labios antes de responder. —De hecho, señor. De hecho sí —replicó ya tranquilo en apariencia, sin rehuir los ojos enloquecidos de Melkor.

El vala permaneció como estupefacto largos segundos, contemplando la decisión de Mairon como una inesperada aberración, antes de relajar su semblante y curvar sus labios en una sonrisa mordaz. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y una especie de risa nasal sustituyó los gritos. Una carcajada franca vino poco después. Mairon no se inmutó, sin embargo. Hierático, bajó lentamente la mirada. El arrebato del día acababa de concluir, y el alivio era indescriptible. Sus músculos se destensaron, la respiración se normalizó.

—Me encanta —dijo entre risas—. ¡Me encanta! —repitió en dirección de uno de sus capitanes, el encargado de las _bestias, no recordaba su nombre_—. Jamás habrías podido hacer eso —entremezclada con un cierto asombro, iba una dosis de crueldad para con el otro maia—, ni tú ni ninguno de los imbéciles que tengo por _consejeros_. Pero ese maia —señaló a Mairon—, además de inteligencia, tiene cojones, y me agrada. Anda, Mairon, ve a seguir con tus experimentos antes de que tu irreverencia deje de ser tan hilarante. ¡LÁRGATE ANTES DE QUE USE TU BONITO CUERPO COMO ESCARMIENTO A LOS DEMÁS CÍNICOS INUTILES QUE RONDAN POR TODA MI FORTALEZA!—.

* * *

Sabía que pese al altercado, debía presentarse puntual en el Salón del Trono. Así que antes de emprender el camino con Firecano a unos pasos detrás de él, le ordenó a éste apuntar los nombres de los maiar que acababa de identificar. Dos de Yavanna, uno de Oromë. El primero del Cazador, para ser exactos. Ya había un par más de Yavanna.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Salón del Trono (uno de los mejores caminos, iluminado adecuadamente, los pisos regulares de loseta gris y paredes no tan opresivas), Firecano dio el pequeño informe que había recogido de aquí y de allá, durante la reunión de Mairon con los otros maiar y el asunto de los orcos.

— ¿Alboroto? —Preguntó extrañado, ladeando un poco la cabeza en dirección a su sirviente—. ¿Todavía hay maiar allá abajo? —.

—No demasiados, mi señor —respondió—, tal vez un par, quizá tres—explicó, acelerando la marcha para estar a la par de Marion—. Ésta ha sido un problema desde hace un tiempo. Varinwë ha dicho que lleva allá abajo tanto tiempo que consideró con seriedad pedir su personal intervención, señor—.

—Tanto alboroto por una necia —resopló—. Ahora quiere traerla ante el amo. A él no le gustará perder su tiempo de esta manera —.

El maia pelinegro se encogió de hombros. —Varinwë dice que esto le interesará al Señor. La jornada anterior armó gran revuelo en la sala de tortura —echó un fugaz vistazo a sus notas. Leyendo continuó—, pero surtió efecto, cerca de la inconsciencia por fin reveló el nombre de su señor, y su propio cargo durante su servicio—.

—Tendría que ser Fionwë o Ilmarë para merecer un espacio en la agenda de Melkor —.

—No lo sé, Varinwë no suele hacer estas cosas —.

Mairon le concedió la razón con un gesto vago. —Tal vez —replicó—. Para decidir pasar todo ese tiempo bajo tortura constante algo especial debe saber, supongo —.

— ¿Cómo marcha el asunto de los orcos? —inquirió Firecano con cautela, cambiando el tema. No le agradaba ver a Mairon humillado, y estaba seguro de aunque lo disimuló muy bien, debió causarle algún malestar más profundo.

Mairon torció los labios de inmediato. —Trabajamos en ello, Firecano. Parece tan fácil corromper, y quizá para Melkor lo es, aun con la energía invertida que eso le represente. No obstante, nosotros no somos Melkor —dijo con un cierto deje de impotencia—. Nosotros no somos valar, ni Eru. Nosotros hacemos lo que podemos con lo que tenemos. Destilar una nueva raza a partir de los Primeros Nacidos, que hay que reconocerles cierta fortaleza, es labor complicada—.

—Varinwë podría ayudar —aventuró.

—No mucho en esta fase. De cualquier forma, ha dicho que no. Me lo dejó bien claro, y no me ha permitido abordar nuevamente el tema —.

Firecano frunció el ceño, se mordió los labios. Permaneció en silencio tanto que el rubio le echó un vistazo de soslayo. Mairon juntó las cejas, irritado.

— ¿Vas a preguntar algo, muchacho? —cuestionó Mairon, recobrando su incomodidad. De cuando en cuando se le venía la idea de pedirle que no tuviera un trato formal con él, pues si bien a veces Firecano era permisivo y se atrevía a tratarlo con más naturalidad, siempre había una connotación de sometimiento demasiado obvia.

—Es solo que... hay rumores, mi señor —contestó indeciso. Sombrío casi—. Rumores no del todo malos o sorprendentes. Lo curioso es la vehemencia que muestra Varinwë a que esos rumores sigan dispersándose, lo mucho que se niega a hablar del tema—.

Mairon alzó una ceja. —Y ni se te ocurra preguntarle tú mismo —dijo jovial, imaginando una posible escena. Luego, una sombra atravesó sus facciones. Sus dorados ojos cambiaron. Suspiró y aceleró la marcha. Firecano quedó relegado y pasmado por el cambio tan brusco en el ánimo de Mairon; lo último que deseaba era incomodar a su señor con sus propias inquietudes—. Porque bien sabes que separarse de un vala es una amarga experiencia, Firecano —alcanzó a escuchar—; y me gusta imaginar que tampoco para ellos es sencillo renunciar a nosotros—.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy.**

**Más OC's. Montones y montones de OC's ;)**

**Ojalá les gustara, espero sus comentarios y mil gracias por leer. **


	3. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertecene, salvo algunos maiar OC, pero como sabemos que esas criaturas son invención de Tolkien, pues tampoco. Todo al buenazo del profesor. No pretendo forrarme de dinero con esta historia, solo agradar un poco a quien quiera leerla.

**Advertencia: **OoC muy marcado en este capítulo (es decir, en todo el fic, pero en este cap se nota muy descarado).

**Nota:** Agradezco infinitamente a Azhi D, Himmelstrasse, Beledien, e Ivorosy por tan guapos reviews. Y a aquellas bellas personas que le dieron follow.

* * *

**3**

**(Encuentro aplazado)**

**Enfrentarse al captor y perder**

La puerta se abrió en perfecto silencio, luego los apresurados pasos de un plañidero más chasquearon por toda la estancia. Mairon levantó apenas el rostro para lanzar una fugaz mirada soslayada a su amo, laxo sobre su trono, sin parar de garabatear la apresurada nota que más tarde entregaría a Firecano, quien no era requerido en las sesiones del Salón del Trono.

Un primer vistazo distraído, luego notó que las cosas ya no andaban bien. Dejó de escribir, se enderezó sobre su silla.

El maia advirtió la incomodidad en la posición de Melkor, el semblante tenso de molestia; tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el brazo de la señorial silla de mármol, y cuando el senescal de algún lugar perdido al otro lado de unas montañas tan lejanas al este que no merecían ser recordadas por nombre, comenzó a hablar, el lugarteniente notó también que Melkor arrugaba ligeramente la nariz y fruncía los labios a medida que escuchaba el problema del subordinado.

Arrugó el entrecejo. Giró para enfocarse en el otro maia, sin prestarle atención realmente. Luego volvió a Melkor, y le pareció, si cabía, más amargado que irritado. Mairon estaba seguro que de no haber sido porque el mismo Señor Oscuro había pregonado sus ansias de alzarse como rey, y porque la idea de Manwë soportando y siendo alabado por esta misma tarea lo calcinaba de rabia, Melkor habría dejado que Utumno se pudriera en sus problemas _idiotas_ y gustoso habría dedicado su existencia a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: caos, corrupción sin planeación, simple y deliciosa destrucción.

Quizá por eso su señor le guardaba alguna consideración especial, se atrevió a pensar. Sin Mairon allí para arreglar lo que a Melkor bien le habría dado igual, Utumno se habría desplomado mucho antes de empezar.

Pocos valar podían ufanarse de tener un maia tan efectivo. Eso no podía negarse.

Mairon apretó los labios para esconder una sonrisilla; se dedicó a mirar la pluma ya sin tinta que agitaba entre sus dedos. Mientras tanto, Melkor despachaba al maia. Su señor dio una respuesta cabal, el umaia asintió en silencio y retrocedió para realizar una reverencia exagerada.

Ensimismado, observaba ahora al senescal encaminándose a la salida hasta que la puerta se cerró. Entonces, sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó un poco hacia Melkor.

—Quizá quiera dar por terminada la jornada —la suave pero profunda voz del lugarteniente sugirió con cautela.

Melkor cerró los ojos, se reclinó sobre la silla y se frotó las sienes.

—Has pasar a los que faltan —gruñó luego de un momento—, no planeo consentir que me fastidies otra vez con que postergar es una imprudencia —agitó la otra mano y Mairon cabeceó en entendimiento antes de apresurarse a llamar al siguiente. Los porteros escucharon y las dos hojas volvieron a abrirse por enésima vez aquél día.

El tedio que él mismo comenzaba a experimentar cedió un tanto al notar la familiar cara de Varinwë. Le entorpecía la larga caminata la criatura lamentable que casi arrastraba por el brazo derecho.

Dejó de sentirse harto y cansado para contener un respingo.

Inconscientemente Mairon se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de su silla y dejó caer la mandíbula, incrédulo e irritado. Pluma y anotador quedaron sobre su regazo, a nada de resbalar al suelo.

_Pero claro_. De todos los maiar posibles, de todas aquellas criaturas que pudieron hundirse en las fosas de Utumno, sólo una tonta como Sérë terminaba allí por accidente luego de la destrucción de las Lámparas, aun cuando él hizo lo que pudo por salvar a quienes sabía sufrirían de más bajo las ordenes de Melkor, porque, ¿de qué utilidad podría ser un maia en semejantes condiciones?

Un estorbo, nada más.

Peor que eso. Sérë caminaba de un modo extraño, ni cojeaba ni arrastraba el pie en sí, más bien hacía ambas a medias y de manera intercalada, como si no terminara de decidir cuál resultaba más incómoda. En efecto, y a medida que se acercaba, Mairon apreció la tremenda mancha negra en su tobillo izquierdo, y la extraña manera en que su pierna derecha se movía a cada paso, con seguridad, a causa de una lesión en la rodilla. Su pecho oscilaba pesadamente, respiraba por la boca. Los labios, que el recordaba apenas coloreados por un tono purpureo, estaban realmente oscuros. Pronunciadas ojeras (horribles, aún inquietantes en comparación con Firecano), enmarcaban unos negros ojos desorbitados de horror. La maia miraba con auténtico pavor la figura de Melkor y por sus sucias mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas de pánico.

Jadeante, llegó por fin al pie de la escalinata y Varinwë le soltó el brazo. Mairon notó que tiritaba bajo el harapo de cáñamo. Ya había bajado la mirada, así que él pudo inspeccionarla sin sentir sus negros ojos sobre él, que recordaba penetrantes, demasiado sutiles, peligrosamente perspicaces.

No era una emoción que el lugarteniente se permitiera, pero era casi imposible no sentir lástima por ella.

Su cabello había sido, con toda seguridad, cortado al rape muchas veces durante su aprisionamiento, pero ahora le caía sobre los hombros y la cara negro y apelmazado de mugre y sangre. La piel era un perturbador lienzo blanco que acentuaba el azul de sus venas y las contusiones purpuras, negras y rosadas a lo largo y ancho de sus piernas y brazos. Mairon dedujo el porqué del movimiento peculiar de su rodilla al caminar: una fractura de rotula hacía mucho, el hueso no soldó bien del todo, y probablemente la rigidez en la rodilla le causara algún déficit en la extensión y la fuerza de ésta. Para rematar, y lo que le causó un reflujo de bilis, y una arcada que apenas pudo disimular, fue que no tenía una sola uña, y en su lugar, manchas oscuras de aspecto repugnante. Algunos dedos estaban vendados con una tela, un andrajo de su propia túnica raída.

Dejó la sorpresa un poco de lado. Y una niebla de culpa reptó desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas, congelándolas en un gesto asqueado y culpable.

— ¿Qué es esto?—La rasposa voz de Melkor inquirió, arrancándolo de sus cavilaciones. El maia dirigió su mirada al Señor Oscuro, lucía muy fastidiado. Y un elevado nivel de fastidio en Melkor era sinónimo de tortura para alguien. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber quién sería ese alguien, así que Mairon no perdió tiempo e intervino antes de que su señor continuara.

—Su nombre es Sérë —soltó, tratando de mantener una expresión estoica. Melkor volteó hacia él, ceño fruncido, ojos inquisitivos—. La culpa del estado de esta criatura, es, de cierto modo, mía, señor. Debí bajar a los calabozos yo mismo —desde luego, también era culpa de Varinwë por no informarle el nombre de la maia, pero no era todavía costumbre suya echar por delante a otros—, para ver los progresos con los maiar rebeldes —.

Melkor alzó una ceja, echó un rápido vistazo a la maia, que no dejaba de temblar con la cabeza agachada y uno que otro sollozo no bien ahogado, y compuso otra mueca de hartazgo.

— ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ocupan mi tiempo para contarme de la criatura cualquiera que lleva tanto tiempo en las mazmorras? —.

Mairon negó rápidamente con la cabeza, luego de indicarle a Varinwë con un gesto que hablaría él.

—Le interesará saber que ésta —asintió en dirección a Sérë—, es… un espécimen poco común en Utumno. No se trata, desde luego, de la maia en jefe, pero no hay ni uno solo de los servidores de Irmo en nuestras filas, y según recuerdo, no es tan… —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Sérë. Mairon tragó en seco, aplacando la lástima y la culpa arremolinadas en su garganta —, inepta como pueda sugerir la primera impresión —.

—Y es un prominente experimento, accidental, pero prominente —Varinwë aventuró, ganándose la atención de Melkor y la curiosidad de Mairon.

—Sobre mortalidad —prosiguió serio—, está encerrada en su forma física, no puede huir, no puede deshacerse de ella —terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Un sollozo especialmente audible de la maia se ganó de nueva cuenta la atención del vala. El asunto dejaba de ser aburrido, y Mairon lo advirtió en su sonrisa lobuna, en lo relajado y feliz que comenzaba a verse.

Melkor se puso de pie y bajó la escalinata con parsimonia, marcando bien el sonido de sus pisadas, notando como la maia se estremecía con cada una de ellas.

—Sérë —la llamó Melkor —, Sérë —repitió con dulzura, estirando una mano para obligarla a levantar la cabeza—. No tengas miedo, pequeña. Se acabó, se ha terminado la tortura —.

Las lágrimas de Sérë no dejaron de escurrir. Apretaba la mandíbula y no había calma en sus ojos a pesar de la apacibilidad de Melkor.

—No quiero hacerlo —musitó con un hilo de voz, sacudiendo la cabeza tanto como el agarre del vala le permitía—. No puedo hacerlo —gimió.

—No hay opción, Sérë —la réplica de Melkor fue tranquila—. Tú menos que nadie puede salir de aquí, no puedes escapar, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías —le sonrió con tristeza—. ¿No sería más fácil rendirte, eh? ¿Por qué guardad lealtad hacia alguien que no ha movido un dedo por ti en tanto tiempo? Él está en el Oeste, en su brillante tierra, y a ti te ha abandonado a que te pudras en una celda como un enemigo, cuando sería tan fácil tener otro señor… Un amo benevolente, Sérë… Te ofrezco redención, y algo más. Pero no soy muy paciente, y sabrás que soy implacable con mis enemigos. Odiaría, en verdad lo haría, tener que regresarte a esas celdas… Oh, Sérë, crees conocer el tormento, pero no tienes una idea de las cosas que yo _odiaría_ hacer contigo. —la caricia en su mejilla la hizo respingar.

—Ansiarías, aunque yo odiara que lo hicieras, el dolor que Varinwë te ha infringido hasta hoy. Sería dulce en comparación, Sérë —.

_Sería dulce en comparación_.

Esta tonta iba a decir que no. Leal idiota, se negaría a la propuesta de Melkor de unírsele.

—Yo puedo encargarme de ella durante un tiempo —dijo Mairon de repente, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Alzó un hombro, aparentando desgana, escondiendo la culpa—. Probablemente no tengamos la oportunidad del acceso a una servidora de Olufantúr de nuevo en mucho tiempo, señor. No será tan difícil para mí, y no interrumpirá mis demás labores, quizá lo contrario, con algo de suerte —.

Melkor soltó una irrisión nasal, observando al lugarteniente con sorna. — ¿Culpa, Mairon? Impropio de ti —apuntó—. Apuesto a que tienes una interesante historia detrás de esto —dijo, y esgrimió una fiera sonrisa.

Naturalmente sus intentos de parecer indiferente habían fallado.

Y es que, ¿cómo fingir indiferencia? Era su maldita culpa que ella estuviera allí. Tan ingenua, cayó; no había contado con la astucia necesaria para salvarse de las trampas, de los engaños y ardides, que él había urdido tan indolentemente en Almaren.

Tan tonta.

* * *

**Como siempre, mil gracias por regalarle un poco de su tiempo a esta locura.**

**Este capítulo representó grandes problemas :/ Y aun ahora no termina de gustarme, pero juro que en el próximo elevaré la calidad; sólo que no logré tomar el punto de vista con la suficiente fuerza para narrar algo más o menos decente. ¡Y sé que era un capítulo más o menos importante! Pero la musa es necia, a ella no le agradaba y no me dotó de inspiración para afianzarme en el personaje (Mairon). **

**Por otro lado, el OoC en Mairon sobre todo al final. Que no es muy propio de él andar preocupándose por la gente, pero si me dan tiempo puede que su culpa e interés por esta maia no se lea tan descabellado.**

**Espero críticas, sugerencias, ánimos, lo que sea, ya saben dónde va. **


	4. Al borde

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertecene, salvo algunos maiar OC, pero como sabemos que esas criaturas son invención de Tolkien, pues tampoco. Todo al buenazo del profesor. No pretendo forrarme de dinero con esta historia, solo agradar un poco a quien quiera leerla.

Saludos, hermosuras! ;)

Así es, esta vez no tardé más de un mes en actualizar (xD), y es que cuando veo mis vacaciones agonizar me dan ataques de inspiración.

Qué decir _a priori_ sobre este capítulo… Pues que yo tenía una escena final menos, fea, por decirlo de alguna manera. Algo bonito, vaya. ¿Pero acaso le importó eso a mi cerebro? No, claro que no. Hizo lo que se le vino en gana xP

Oh, además, he pensado en cambiarle el nombre al fic. Esto debería llamarse: "De los maiar atormentados de Melkor". Todos pirados, pobrecillos x'D

Muchísimas gracias a **Himmelstrasse **(el FC es Dan Stevens, muy apropiado pues estuve viendo La Bella y la Bestia ;P), **Beledien **(exacto, mujer, las motivaciones son bien diferentes), e **Ivorosy **(acertaste en tu especulación sobre el OoC x3). Y mención especial a **animefanxD** por su review vía PM, que me caí de felicidad al saber que hay gente preciosa que lee y vive así este fic aun desde el anonimato x3. Me haré tiempo para responder apropiadamente a sus reviews!

También agradezco los follows a **Ariel55x** y a **Daiane Dane** ;)

Y antes de empezar, les dejo la musiquita que me inspiró (se me olvidó hacerlo en los otros caps porque estoy en todo menos en misa):

\- _Once upon a dream,_ de Lana del Rey.

-_Love song_, de Korn.

Sin aturdirles más, he aquí el capítulo que espero les agrade aunque sea un poquitín.

* * *

**4**

**(De pie sobre el acantilado)**

**Que la mutilación se convierta en un inconveniente menos doloroso que la verdad**

_De repente, hubo luz, tenue en principio, se propagó poco a poco hasta engullir el cúmulo espeso de tinieblas que antes prevaleciera. El espacio en derredor, que fue opresivo y deprimente, se aligeró cuando aquella luz blanca fluyó desde un manantial lejano de claridad. _

_Luz limpia y confortadora en medio de una confusión inescrutable._

_La esperaba desde hacía rato, sólo que no lo supo hasta que la vio. Lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, no se impacientó por forzar la memoria. Una vaga sensación de reminiscencia vibraba en sus adentros y de momento lo juzgó suficiente. Sonrió, no muy segura de por qué, y emprendió camino, un largo y pulcro sendero de adoquines plateados que a trechos se perdían en el albo fulgor imperante. Al final, entre arbustos desatendidos y el trinar desordenado de una parvada en el único árbol, un alto portal se erguía y se perdía a la vista mucho antes de su punto más alto. Una dulce fragancia llamó su atención, entornó los ojos y notó las flores que revestían el marco de plata (o un material similar, conjeturó) de la puerta cerrada. _

_Todo era blanco, salvo la reja que era plateada como el camino. No era posible atisbar nada más allá del enrejado, a excepción de más blancura._

_Permaneció un rato frente al enorme portón, balanceándose ocasionalmente sobre la punta de los pies. ¿Debería entrar? Quería; la arremetía la curiosidad, pero de eso a que fuera correcto hacerlo… había largo camino. _

_Al final, se acercó la distancia restante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Notó que no había ninguna cadena o candado, aunque ya lo imaginaba. Empujó la hoja derecha con la punta de los dedos, la anticipación alborotando su estómago. Se deslizó dentro con sumo cuidado y silencio. _

_Nada más verlo ahí parado, quieto, afable, una sonrisa amplia y dulce, una mirada de alegría y un breve suspiro de alivio, la memoria regresó. _

_Habría preferido que mejor no lo hiciera._

_Sérë se tambaleó al suelo. Apoyada a cuatro patas, se desmoronó sobre la horrible realidad de que aquello no era otra cosa que un sueño. Un dolor explotó en un sitio ilocalizable, sin motivo distinto que los amargos recuerdos recuperados, y se extendió rápidamente, infectándolo todo a su paso, corrompiéndolo. La última visión que tuvo de Irmo fue a éste acercándose a toda prisa, haciendo amago de sostenerle. _

_Luego, la oscuridad regresó, sólo que ahora se hallaba en la desgracia de saber lo que significaba. _

_Un pestañeo, y ya no eran unas brillantes estancias al aire libre, sino un largo salón oscuro y frío (no había sentido tal cosa como frío en el Camino de los Sueños), un ardor en el tobillo aunado a otra clase de horrenda molestia, escozor en los pulmones, la sensación de haber gritado por horas, y otros cuantos dolores menores de momento, pero que palpitando todos al tiempo, distraían su mente, la embotaban. _

_Con la dinámica propia de los sueños, Sérë súbitamente se encontró enfrentando una temible y alta figura. Azules, casi grises, sus fríos ojos crispados. Negro y largo cabello, que le recordó el Vacío. Pálida, grisácea piel, que de algún modo lograba lucir tersa. Todo él imposibilidades y contradicciones._

_Un instante después, gritos. Remotos. No los de él. Los suyos. _

"Crees conocer el tormento, pero no tienes una idea de las cosas que yo odiaría hacer contigo".

_Un hormigueo detonó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rebosó su cuerpo entero y le urgió a arrancarse la piel, rasgarla, no con las uñas, porque veía que no le quedaba ninguna, las había perdido hace tiempo, pero algún modo debería existir, porque aquél brusco cosquilleo era insoportable. _

_Y empeoraba. _

"Probablemente no tengamos la oportunidad del acceso a una servidora de Olufántur de nuevo en mucho tiempo."

_Ganas de saltar en pedazos. Las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos como corrosivo veneno eran aliciente para aquélla fiera picazón._

_El hormigueo sometió sus manos ceñidas por los grilletes. Maniobrando con inusitada y desesperada agilidad, de una de las otras dos –repentinas– figuras que se hallaban cerca, asió el mango de una daga curva, hincó el filo en la piel áspera y plagada de cicatrices de su pierna izquierda, a modo de cómo ella creía debía desollarse a un animal. _

_Ahora sus gritos no eran un eco impreciso dentro de su mente, sino sonidos verdaderos y ásperos venidos desde el dolor y alarma al notar que la quemazón no desaparecía al brotar la sangre, y, poco después, que la sujetaban por los brazos. _

Dolor, dolor, dolor.

Un par de manos la sostenían contra la cama, los pálidos ojos azules de un maia la miraban con extrañeza.

Sérë pestañeó velozmente, desubicada.

Unos segundos más, respiración agitada, ojos desorbitados en desconcierto que recorrían con vertiginosa velocidad las borrosas formas de la habitación bañada por una exigua luz anaranjada, y fue claro que el mal sueño había terminado.

No tuvo ánimos o fuerza para reírse de la crueldad en la falsedad de aquella declaración: la pesadilla continuaba, sólo que más dolorosa cuanto más real.

— ¿Tétricos sueños? —inquirió el maia con un aire amistoso, soltándola para acomodarse en una silla a su costado derecho. Recogió del suelo un montón de pergaminos, una pluma, y lo que restaba de tinta en el recipiente—. No son comunes por aquí, ¿cómo trabajan, eh? ¿Qué se siente? —le lanzó una ansiosa mirada curiosa.

Sérë frunció el ceño, echando otro vistazo confundido entorno.

Quiso moverse de nuevo, cambiar la posición, pero la extrañísima sensación mullida de la cama, la bruma de la pesadilla que todavía enredaba su mente, y un creciente malestar general la descolocaron lo suficiente para impelerla hasta el vértice de un ataque de ansiedad y pánico.

Se aferró a las sábanas y frazadas y tiró de ellas, alterada. Tuvo la impresión de que el sueño no terminaba, de que se hundía y se asfixiaba allí mismo, en la cama. Probó arrastrarse hasta la orilla, pero no había energías en ella, y, vaya sorpresa, una punzante dolencia en el estómago la detuvo y la obligó a doblarse. Finalizó abrazando sus rodillas y gimiendo lo más quedo que pudo.

—Oye, te harás más daño así —el umaia se acercó para _desenrollarla_, pero ella gruñó en su dirección y tiró un manotazo para alejarlo. ¿Hacerse _más_ daño? ¿Era idiota, o simplemente tan cínico como todos en ese lugar?

—Déjala —una severa voz, bastante más familiar, intervino.

El maia obedeció en el acto y ocupó lugar de vuelta en su silla, ignorándolos mientras se sumía en lo que fuera que garabateaba con premura. Sérë, temblorosa, casi convulsa, buscó la fuente de la voz, y no hubo sorpresa extra en sus facciones al advertir la esbelta figura de Mairon. Detrás de él, un maia de menor estatura y cabellos platinados la contemplaba con grande atención. Luego de unos segundos, el maia más bajo tensó la comisura derecha de su boca. No parecía que fuera la primera vez que la veía.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesitaré, señor —le comunicó al lugarteniente. Mairon asintió, ceño fruncido y sus ojos aún fijos en ella.

Sin más, el maia de cabellos platinados abandonó la habitación. Sérë no pudo prestar oídos al crujido de la puerta al abrirla o el chasquido del pasador al cerrarla, volvía a ser demasiado consciente del pinchazo ardiente y violento en el estómago. Apretó los dientes y ovillada, se abrazó a sí misma, enterrando los dedos en la piel de sus piernas.

Mairon permaneció inmóvil, examinándola. Una rígida mueca consistente en inconformidad, asco y lástima se tambaleaba en sus facciones. Las viejas lámparas de luz anaranjada titilaban de vez en cuando. La pequeña habitación, recién salida del abandono, estaba abarrotada de los cacharros inservibles de aquella zona de la fortaleza, y sus sombras fluctuaban junto con la luz. El ambiente era opresivo, pero no había lugar de mejor acceso en el que pudieran acomodar a la maia de momento.

—Ese era el sanador —explicó hosco después de aclarar la garganta. Lanzó un resoplido mental de fracaso. Habría deseado sonar todo lo cordial que le permitiera su temperamento; no era su estilo comportarse como un tirano con sus subordinados (y estaba seguro de que ella no era más un enemigo); aunque Sérë ni siquiera alzó la mirada—. No es… un sanador como tal —se aproximó para sentarse al borde del colchón, impasible en el exterior, quizá irritado internamente, pues tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado de semejante manera, aún los esclavos y prisioneros con los que rara vez se topaba temblaban o gritaban de pavor. Sérë estaba más bien ausente, demasiado preocupada por su padecimiento—. No un maia de Ëste. No los hay en Utumno. De Yavanna. Sabe un poco de biología, lo necesario para los esclavos y los orcos al menos, así que no sé de cuánta ayuda pueda ser para ti—.

La voz de Mairon, inmediata y firme, no suave, un mero murmullo como había sido la del maia de ojos azules, taladraba el cerebro de Sérë. Hundió la cara entre las mantas y profirió un agudo chillido que frenó la innecesaria explicación del lugarteniente, quien tensó la quijada.

No, definitivamente no estaba habituado a este trato.

— ¡Qué es esto! —demandó saber la maia después de unos momentos de silencio. Sólo el raspar de la pluma sobre el pergamino rompía la callada atmosfera. Agujereó a Mairon con una mirada de animal fúrico, aunque lo suficientemente herido para no lograr hacer mayor cosa al respecto—. ¡Qué es este maldito dolor! —.

Mairon estaba flemático. Frío. Cuando ella le gritó, lo único que hizo fue arrugar brevemente el entrecejo. Al maia no le quedaba mucha condescendencia por explotar y obsequiarle.

—No te quedabas quieta —le informó. Alzó un hombro y continúo con naturalidad—. Los desesperaste. A los escoltas es decir. Te retorcías y blasfemabas cuando te llevaron fuera del Salón del Trono, y ellos no son muy pacientes —se quedó pensativo un instante, la mirada perdida más allá de Sérë. Relamió sus labios y sus ojos impasibles se tornaron levemente curiosos, suspicaces—. No te golpearon en la cabeza. Tendrías que recordarlo—.

Imágenes de la primera parte del sueño se reprodujeron en su cabeza, disueltas entre negrura y amenazantes voces guturales. El miedo hizo presa de ella. Apartó la mirada y la fijó en el maia escriba.

Mairon aparentó pasar por alto su extraña respuesta.

—Se llama Firecano —dijo con cierto desinterés, echándole un vistazo por encima del hombro. Calló hasta que atrapó un recuerdo pasajero. Chasqueó la lengua, aceptando una nueva idea—. Llegó aquí justo como tú; un error hace incontables años. Pero la mayor diferencia es que supo reconocer sus límites —la pluma se detuvo apenas un segundo, la mano que la sostenía apretó el agarre y tembló, luego, continúo como si nada. Mairon, aún de espaldas a Firecano, reparó en ello—. Sal de aquí —le ordenó al umaia con autoritaria voz. Sin decir palabra, Firecano recogió sus cosas, realizó una leve y respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y salió. El lugarteniente de Melkor esperó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrar—. Es difícil, lo reconozco —prosiguió, concediendo la razón con un cabeceo—. Aún él, que ha estado aquí por tanto tiempo, debe encontrar la manera de no caer en la realidad de que es servidor de Melkor. Cree que no lo noto, cómo se carga de trabajo, de labores, todas revueltas para que organizarlas cueste trabajo y tiempo, y así no haya momento del día en que pueda pararse a pensar en las cosas que prefiere ignorar —.

La maia trató de enderezar la posición. Quedó recostada de lado y Mairon se movió a la silla que antes ocupara Firecano.

Sérë tragó saliva, saboreando el acre gustillo en su boca. — ¿Y tú? —Inquirió con cierta severidad. Reanimada momentáneamente, e infinitamente asqueada por la supuesta _caridad_ de Mairon, ésta misericordia tardía e imbécil, que, muy en la opinión de ella, bien podía meterse por el culo—. ¿Salvas… salvas a maiar de las manos de Melkor para aquietar los gritos de tu inmunda consciencia? Tal vez debiste hacer algo al respecto un poco antes, ¿no? —mostró sus dedos negros, agitándolos lentamente frente a su rostro.

Mairon parpadeó y apretó la mandíbula, un semblante rígido; sus ojos, quizá, expresaran un poco más que eso. Un chispazo insólito se adueñó de ellos. Ya no tenía este semblante sólo serio o indolente, en su lugar, una sombra de auténtica ira, un deje de contrariedad.

Mairon descubierto. Mairon sintiéndose un poco demasiado vulnerable. Mairon enfrentado a una verdad incómoda lo mismo que temida. La observó con asco, escondiendo la alarma que le arremetió junto con los castaños ojos de un vala al que ya casi olvidaba.

—Tu puerilidad nada tiene que ver conmigo, Sérë —apostilló con aspereza—. No quieras colgar tu necedad y tus ínfulas redentoras a mi lista de faltas. Sabías perfectamente que algo andaba mal conmigo, y aun así te acercaste. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperabas demostrar? —Esgrimió una mueca de molestia, arrugando la nariz y torciendo los labios—. Tu propia arrogancia y estupidez te arrastraron hasta aquí; queriendo comprobar que eras tan única, tan fuerte que lograrías evitar que otro más repitiera la historia de Varinwë, urdiste una trampa propia, y ahora quieres que el mundo sientan compasión por ti, oh, cuánto sufrimiento, pobre Sérë —Mairon se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre ella, sus encendidos ojos dorados chispeaban en un repentino arrebato de rabia—. Eso es inmundo, Sérë. Eso _sí_ es asqueroso —escupió—. Ahora, que quede claro, rescaté tu inservible existencia de auto-infringida miseria de Melkor para pagar mi deuda. Después de todo, tu idiotez me dotó de la confianza e información necesarias para mis objetivos. Lejos de eso, no tienes nada que hacer, no posees derecho o razón alguna para inmiscuirte en mi '_inmunda consciencia'_. Preocúpate mejor por tu enfermizo deseo de mover a los demás a la conmiseración, y permite que me ocupe en soledad de mis faltas. La próxima vez que intentes esta mierda de la compasión y la culpa yo mismo te regresaré a los calabozos —.

El rechinido de la puerta les avisó de la entrada del sanador, quien, si había escuchado algo, lo disimuló bien. Un ayudante arrastraba una suerte de carro con instrumentos variados. En silencio comenzaron a alistarlo todo.

Mairon se irguió momentáneamente. No volvió a posar su mirada sobre la maia, en cambio, cuando se inclinó de nuevo para susurrar a su oído, fijó la vista en el techo.

—La próxima vez que veas a Irmo —murmuró lentamente—, hazte el favor de pedirle que acabe la conexión entre ustedes —una cruel irrisión nasal y su voz sombría—. No querrás que Melkor se entere —.

Enderezó su posición de nueva cuenta. Arregló su atuendo y la vehemencia de hace un par de minutos quedó olvidada. Sérë aguantaba las lágrimas por algún recóndito retazo de orgullo más potente que el dolor y su falta de energía. Lo observó dirigirse al sanador, un intercambio algo prolongado de palabras, y orientándose a la puerta, aunque sin caminar, finalizó con gélida voz:

—Lo que sea que aprendiste en compañía de la esposa de _tu señor_, lo aprendiste mal. Amputarán tres dedos de tu mano derecha y dos de la izquierda, están necrosados. No es como que vayas a necesitarlos para tus trabajos en Utumno, así que no importa. En la rótula que no supiste sanar adecuadamente hay infección interna, serás afortunada sino tienen que cortarte la pierna a partir de la rodilla. Y un detalle más, no hay las hierbas necesarias para una infusión analgésica… pero vamos, Sérë, debes estar muy acostumbrada al dolor. Qué lástima que no haya nadie aquí para sentir pena por ti, ¿no?—.

Al salir, Mairon recargó la espalda sobre la puerta. La respiración pesada, el cuerpo tembloroso, una clara sensación de flojedad. Tenía la mente hecha un desastre, y su raciocinio y circunspección se hallaron hostigados por la demencia que maquinaban las culpas que pensaba enterradas mucho tiempo atrás, y dudas que creyó no volvería a sufrir.

Permaneció así unos minutos, forzándose a retomar el control. Creyó haberlo conseguido al momento en que escuchó el terrible grito de dolor que profirió Sérë. No un grito solamente. Un lamento. Una lastimera súplica. Un primer alarido de arrepentimiento y desesperanza, y después, una cascada de sonidos, gruñidos y maldiciones que aumentaban en volumen y audacia.

Quizá había sido duro con la muchacha. Pero eso de ninguna forma significaba que al menos la mitad de lo dicho no hubiera sido la pura verdad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Un review no le hace daño a nadie (a menos que sea un flamme, si es así, ahorrenselo xD).


	5. Ingenuidad

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertecene, salvo algunos maiar OC, pero como sabemos que esas criaturas son invención de Tolkien, pues tampoco. Todo al buenazo del profesor. No pretendo forrarme de dinero con esta historia, solo agradar un poco a quien quiera leerla.

* * *

**5**

**(El monstruo que se alimentaba de ingenuidad)**

**Jurar en vano**

Al aparecer sigilosamente en la tibia habitación, de improvisto, justo cuando menos se le esperaba aun cuando su costumbre de "inesperado" debía precederlo y tenerla habituada, era inusual hallarla todavía dormida pese a la temprana hora. Acaso tendría los ojos cerrados y una posición serena en la modesta silla junto a la única y pequeña ventana a través de la cual se colaba el resplandor rojizo de una Utumno que no descansaba a hora alguna, alargando sombras trémulas y espectrales en la habitación. De todas formas no hacía falta otra cosa que escuchar la madera de la puerta protestar y su caminar firme de pasos calculados adentrar en el dormitorio para que separara los parpados. Dormía bien poco, y con regularidad estaba perfectamente despierta y aseada mucho antes de que el lugarteniente siquiera abriera un ojo. Esperaba en silencio, sintiendo como algo amorfo se hinchaba y se retorcía en su interior mientras él se acercaba. Había que aguantar esta desagradable impresión, regularizar la respiración, y esperar a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, o su alta sombra fluctuante sobre una pared detenerse, preguntar, con un matiz desganado, cómo iba todo, comunicarle eventos que en realidad a ella no le importaban, oír cómo y dónde iba a trabajar en Utumno en cuanto estuviera sana. A veces, Mairon llegaba acompañado del primer grupo de limpieza, en esta ocasión aparecía solo. No que sus habitaciones necesitasen mucho aseo, de cualquier forma, eran mejor a los calabozos.

No obstante, hoy ella estaba todavía en cama, esforzándose para mirarle a través de una inmensa somnolencia.

El lugarteniente avanzó sin decir palabra, aunque la extrañeza iba escrita por todo su rostro. Ocupó la silla, que más tarde sería de Firecano, en medio de un ademán elegante y de un aire de superioridad tal que la maia habría esbozado una sonrisilla divertida si le hubiera quedado alguna. Mairon carraspeó y se dedicó a observarla. Entretenido espectáculo debía ser, logró formar un pensamiento Sérë, tiñéndolo de amargura y desprecio.

Sérë quiso sentirse lo suficientemente molesta por eso para hacer algo al respecto. Quiso tener las ganas suficientes para pescarlo por el cuello y abrirle la garganta, luego reír histéricamente y arrojar su cuerpo asqueroso a una esquina para saberlo pudriéndose en soledad, hasta que recordó que a Mairon no le ataban las mismas reglas que a ella, que la única que en verdad podía pudrirse, atrapada en ese maldito cuerpo no del todo mortal, era ella.

Una conocida sensación de frío regresó, anidando en su pecho. Sérë comenzó a tiritar aún en vuelta en varias gruesas mantas y se acurrucó entre las mullidas almohadas de tacto exquisito. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. El dolor del día anterior, dijo al "sanador", había sido especialmente insufrible. No una mentira en su totalidad, porque si bien el dolor físico no era sino un fantasma, los horrores de sus pesadillas estaban acabándola y algún paliativo lo bastante fuerte siempre ayudaba para sumirse en un sueño llano, sin imágenes, sin paseos a través de hermosos jardines siempre cambiantes, dorados, plateados, verdes, con miles de colores y una reja y una casita al otro lado y un vala que la tomaba de la mano un segundo ya con la mirada triste de saber que en un instante iba a perderla, pero tampoco con ese brusco jalón de oscuridad y dolor que inevitablemente venía después. Al paso de algunas noches, Sérë llegó a la conclusión de que en sus intentos por protegerla y saber que estaba no del todo mal, Irmo abría camino a las pesadillas que luego de tanto tormento, asechaban de manera ineludible a su mente. Así que la infusión analgésica del día anterior la tenía un poco embotada, no un estado totalmente desagradable a decir verdad. Por otro lado, Sérë prefería ya no pensar hasta qué punto era cierto que las dichosas plantas para esos brebajes habían llegado a Utumno hacía apenas unos días.

Con un chispazo repentino de angustia, hartazgo y añoranza entremezclados, notó por fin que su colección de deseos inestimables acababa de reducirse significativamente. En realidad solo quedaba uno. Uno solo, imposible. Una gracia a la que quizá ya no tuviera derecho, tomando en cuenta cuánto había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de rendirse a las ofertas de Melkor: Volver a los Salones Intemporales de Eru.

Una pesarosa sonrisa tomó posesión de sus labios mientras abría los ojos. Laxa. Invisible en sus extremos. Suspiró, recordando una época mejor. Qué terrible fue caer en la realidad de que eran tan pocos recuerdos en comparación con todo lo ocurrido luego de la destrucción de Almaren. Giró levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, y su ceño se frunció lentamente al mirar a Mairon. Abatida por los recuerdos y la aprensión ante el futuro, dudo en hablar un buen rato.

—Quisiera estar de vuelta con _Atar_ —dijo Sérë al fin, con un rasposo murmullo amortiguado por las mantas que cubrían su boca. Mairon pestañeó despistado, sorprendido en cavilaciones propias y lejanas—. Nunca debí dejar su lado, ¿verdad? —prosiguió—. Nunca debí bajar a Eä —sollozó. Un líquido ardiente le picaba los ojos, y se encontró con que la expresión en el rostro del maia era de lástima.

No volvió a ocuparse en si era auténtica o no. No quiso discurrir en el hecho de que todo esto era culpa de él por mucho que Mairon quisiera torcer las cosas para hacer parecer que más bien era la de ella, porque si lo hacía tendría que enfrentarse al hecho de que tal vez sí lo era.

Y no lo soportaba.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió ella aun observándolo.

— ¿Por qué, qué? —.

— ¿Por qué unirte a alguien como Melkor? —explicó impasible—. ¿Por qué querer ir en contra de nuestro padre, Mairon? ¿Por qué tomar la obra de Eru y mancillarla, si descendimos a Eä para ayudarla a florecer? ¿Qué sentido tiene? —inquirió abatida y desesperada —. He estado pensando en eso, ¿sabes? Tratando de convencerme de que quizá renunciar a Irmo no sería una…, _mala idea_. Pero sucede que no encuentro la lógica en todo esto. No tiene sentido para mí, o tiene exactamente el mismo que permanecer en los calabozos hasta el final de Arda. Así que necesito una explicación. Necesito que me digas cómo has hecho tú todo este tiempo. Siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras, y ahora exijo uno de los monólogos que nos dejaban idiotas en Almaren —el ácido líquido que hostigaba sus ojos se derramó por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio inferior y alzó un hombro, temblando—. Porque no creo que pueda soportar esto otra vez y conseguir emerger con al menos una pizca de cordura. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de haberlo logrado esta vez —.

De entre las mantas extrajo sus dos manos vendadas en un paño de seda. Rara vez las sacaba de sus bolsillos o de entre las cobijas si no se lo pedía el sanador, la vergüenza y el horror de su mutilación eran demasiados para soportarlos con entereza. En la izquierda, de los cinco dedos quedaban completos meñique, anular y pulgar, de los otros, sólo un par de muñones que nada más verlos le acometían los deseos más grandes de tirarse a gritar y llorar hasta que por alguna suerte de misericordia superior se le permitiera morir, justo como a un Atan. La mano derecha fue menos afortunada. Pulgar e índice era todo lo que restaba.

Abrió la boca, pero se quedó sin palabras. No había nada en ella salvo sollozos, lágrimas, vergüenza y miedo. Contempló sus manos con asco y furia.

—Te odio —le dijo luego de un rato, apretando los dientes—. No sabes cómo anhelo el día en que la supuesta benevolencia de Melkor hacia ti se extinga y te destruya, arrase contigo. Sucederá, Mairon, sucederá y yo voy a reír. Oh, Mairon, ansío como ninguna otra cosa ver el día en que mis señores arrojen tu despreciable espíritu a El Vacío justo después de Melkor. Correrás sin rumbo para la eternidad en medio de una noche sin fin, huyendo de la sombra terrible del que ahora alabas —.

Una tétrica mueca de burlón desprecio se acomodó en su ajado rostro. Mairon la observó serio, y la maia tuvo la momentánea certeza de que iba a estallar en otro de sus instantes de ira y descontrol, haciendo patente la culpa y desesperación imposibles de obtener de él de otra manera. Se encendió una endeble lucecilla de satisfacción dentro de ella. Esa parte tonta y muy profunda de Sérë que quería verlo así, porque era la única manera de saber que dentro de Mairon aún existía algo parecido a alguna emoción abocada a algo no del todo malo, algo diferente a oscuridad, frialdad, su terrible ambición. La única manera de saber que las cosas habían cambiado, sí, pero no tanto, no todo. Que había un recuerdo de lo que ahora parecía otra vida dentro de él. Que algo quedaba de ese bonito pasado, en el cuál la ilusión de complicidad y la mutua protección eran las bases de su amistad.

Sin embargo, Mairon reemplazó su amenazadora seriedad a los pocos segundos, y sólo la contempló con un aire casi cínico, canalla. Fue muy obvio que no estaba dispuesto a obsequiarle ninguna victoria más por vana que esta fuera, no al menos en todo cuanto se refería a saberlo carcomido por algún remordimiento o cualquier otro demonio personal.

—Nos seguirías, tenlo por seguro —replicó arqueando una ceja. Mairon se limitó a apartar la mirada y juguetear con sus dedos sobre los brazos de madera oscura de la silla.

Sérë curvó la comisura derecha de su boca, sintiéndose un tanto menos adormilada. Éste era un juego para dos, y si de usar máscaras se trataba, el lugarteniente se iba a enterar de lo buena que podía ser ella también. O al menos lo intentaría. —Me aseguraré de ir al último, Mairon. Así, de una forma u otra, veré tu cobarde cara cuando cruces a El Vacío —.

Mairon se encogió de hombros con naturalidad y elegancia a la vez. —Aunque quizá yo nunca conozca El Vacío —replicó tranquilo en apariencia, como si hablara del clima. La maia resopló mentalmente, fastidiada—. Tal vez yo gane—.

— Ganar —Se burló con una irrisión nasal, al tiempo que posaba su vista en el techo—. Llevas una batalla contra nuestro padre, imbécil. Tú nunca ganarás —.

—_Melkor_ lleva una batalla contra Eru —corrigió en un tono enigmático—. Yo sólo quiero… Yo sólo quiero _más_, Sérë —.

Eso definitivamente atrajo toda la atención de la maia. Giró su cabeza hacia Mairon con un semblante estupefacto, olvidándose de cualquier actuación.

— ¿Más? —casi chilló frustrada—. ¿Qué clase de _más _podrías obtener destruyéndolo todo? —.

Mairon esgrimió una sonrisa turbia y un brillo raro encendió sus ojos, como si esa fuera La Pregunta, la más importante, su milenario secreto de traición y aparente servidumbre. —La clase de _más_ que Aulë nunca podría darme porque es demasiado temeroso de Eru —sus ojos dorados la observaron con una nueva clase de lástima—. Tú no conoces a Melkor. No sabes lo que yo sé, ni has visto lo que yo. Las cosas que Melkor conoce, las cosas a las que tiene acceso y que no teme alcanzar. Tú lo crees fuente de destrucción, porque en parte lo es, pero va más allá. Mucho más allá, Sérë. Su destrucción es consecuencia de su incapacidad para soportar el horrible tedio y ansiedad de lo simple, de lo que es fácil comprender o conocer. A veces creo que ni siquiera él lo ha pensado con detenimiento, pero yo lo he observado. Yo _sé_ lo que realmente es, y él es consciente de eso. No te das cuenta, no puedes entenderlo. Yo sí. Melkor es la fuente de conocimiento por excelencia. Sin miramientos, libre de los líos morales que atan a sus hermanos, sin sumisión, sin ningún miedo. Solo… conocerlo todo porque no hacerlo así sería aburrido… —.

—Eso, bien has dicho, es conocimiento. No sabiduría —interrumpió como entristecida. Le pareció que Mairon lucía penosamente entusiasmado por aquello, y resultaba más bien lastimoso presenciar hasta qué punto su propia naturaleza le estaba infringiendo un irreparable daño—. A mí no me parece que el saber deba ser tan libre y utilizarse… como Melkor lo hace, sin miramientos—.

Mairon la contempló con una extraña expresión.

— ¿En serio crees que estoy con Melkor porque me gusta hacer daño, porque me gusta el dolor y otras tantas clases de mal? —inquirió con una ligera nota ofendida. Sacudió la cabeza y se reclinó sobre la silla, dejando a sus ojos bailar sobre el techo—. No voy a negar que mi manera de pensar sobre el bien y el mal sea…, diferente a la de la mayoría. Pero no es por eso que me uní a Melkor. Yo sé que a él no le importa (no realmente) qué hacer con todo ese poder y todo ese conocimiento, solo satisface un deseo, una necesidad, que no bien comprende. Ahí es donde entro yo, Sérë. Soy el canalizador. Puedes… Pueden no notarlo ahora, no lo notarán en mucho tiempo, pero me agradecerán un día, será tan obvia mi buena obra. Soy el malo, pero no seré el malo para siempre, te lo juro —.

Todo ánimo sarcástico, cínico, abandonó a la maia. De pronto deseó no haber rogado secretamente encontrarse con este Mairon, con el de los grandes y maravillosos planes. Deseó no ser confidente de tan elevados sueños. Deseó no haber sabido esto jamás, seguir pensando que Mairon era un monstruo cruel sin un atisbo de bondad en su espíritu. Porque era casi tan doloroso como la consciencia misma de la mutilación y las pesadillas.

"Te lo juro", dijo él. Una sombra se cernió sobre esas palabras.

"Te lo juro". Su ingenuidad, tan sincera aun cuando siguió hablando en otro tono, con otro ánimo, como recuperado otra vez de otro instante de debilidad.

— Querías un discurso de lo que les dejaban idiotas en Almaren —La observó burlón un instante antes de levantarse para partir—. Ahí lo tienes. ¿Te he convencido, pequeña tonta? —.

Pero Sérë no prestó atención a eso, a su talante otra vez retorcido, altanero en demasía.

"Te lo juro", había dicho. Auténtico, creyéndolo tanto que daba lástima y Sérë no podía sino sentirse irritada consigo misma por estar ya dando por perdido todo antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de probar, de demostrar nada.

Y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Porque lo presentía mas que saberlo, Mairon iba a fracasar.

* * *

**¡Saludos! **

**Muchas gracias por leer. Jo, y con tremenda tardanza y encima con tan chapucero cap, pero tenía el cerebro seco para este fic. No obstante conseguí algo de inspiración patrocinada por demasiado Tate&amp;Violet (American Horror Story). Y bueno, no puedo prometer una inmediata actualización, que tengo muchos fics pendientes por leer, pero intentaré no tardarme tanto ;D **

**Como siempre, un enorme abrazo a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar el fic. Juro que un día de estos contestaré, y lo haré, porque me siento muy mal por no dar respuesta a tan hermosos reviews. Así que pido disculpotototas por eso. **

**Si se sienten lo suficientemente benévolas para dejarme un comentario con su opinión, me harán muy, muy feliz. **

**Por otro lado, sí, otra vez OoC que da pena. O un poco. Pero es parte de mi headcanon que ni Melkor ni Mairon estaban tan mal antes de que al primero lo ataran y lo encerraran en Mandos. Es decir, Melkor si era medio cabroncín, pero no era un completo idiota; y Mairon era medio ingenuo, medio bobito, pobre. Así que… eso justifica según yo el OoC. **

**Y nada, gracias por leer. **

**Besos, **

**Luna. **


End file.
